


Our Little Princess

by aliythefangirl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Follow Duncan as his and Courtney’s daughter grows up. Inspired by a Tumblr post.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 10





	Our Little Princess

It was like a whirlwind after Total Drama All-Stars for me. I had been in prison for destroying Chris’s cottage and had started writing to Courtney during my stint. She would reply, telling me how her life was going. Then I left prison after five years, slicing off a few years for good behaviour. She was attending law school in Tornado and had a small apartment which I moved in after her roommate left. I was doing an apprenticeship to become a mechanic. Then it happened one night, unexpectedly,we started watching a movie, a silly rom-com girls like. We started talking about our previous relationship and where we went wrong. Next thing I knew, we had sex on the couch. I woke up the next morning expecting to be yelled at or even just straight up blanked, but it resulted in sweet, gentle morning love making that I had missed for so long. We started our relationship back up, much to the surprise of many of our friends. She graduated law school in a year and as a celebration we went to some casinos in Niagara Falls.  
We woke up married and naked in a cheesy motel honeymoon suite and barely left the suite for days, expect for food so we could make more love. We returned home and had to explain our marriage to our shocked friends and family.

Then she said those fateful words “Duncan,I think I’m pregnant.” I asked how, given that she was on birth control.  
She explained she had fought to take it during our honeymoon. One trip to the pharmacy later and we were starting at five positive pregnancy tests on the counter. I was scared shitless, how was I going to be a father?  
We had just settled into a new house just outside Toronto and I just got a job at a garage. Courtney had just got a job at a prominent law firm in downtown Toronto and was working hard on the corporate ladder.  
Typical Courtney, she went to the bookstore and bought half a dozen pregnancy books. I read at least one, at her urging. She was bossier than ever during her pregnancy but luckily for me, pregnancy had also made her horny as hell. I was surprised at what my wife was doing, growing our child in her belly.

The time came when she finally started showing and was self-conscious about it. I assured her she looked fine, better than fine. Noting that the baby could hear me,I would talk to it about my day while Courtney giggled.  
“What? The baby can hear me,I know it because it was in the pregnancy book.” I said  
“It’s a girl. You missed it when you had to go see your parole officer.” she said back.  
Shit, a girl? I had only brothers, how was I supposed to deal with a little girl?

I remember little of the labour she had in March, other than her yelling that this was all my fault and that she was NEVER going to let me touch her again. But then our daughter made her appearance and the doctor handed her over to me. I cut the cord but she seemed so so small. Courtney seemed to think she wasn’t, weighing a whole six pounds even.  
“Brinly Grace Montgomery, welcome to our family.” Courtney whispered to our small daughter.  
“Brinly?” I asked  
“It means princess.” She whispered back.  
Of course she would name our daughter after the nickname I gave her all the way back then.

I would often let Courtney sleep while I looked after Brinly, calming her down. She lived up to her name, becoming my little princess. Courtney deserved it after all, she had so much work with breast feeding. I would often wear her to the park while Courtney took a afternoon nap and the chicks would lap it up. Brinly would often fall asleep shortly into our walk. The chicks seemed to flock towards me and make comments about me being such a great father. Those moments I would point to my wedding ring, making it clear that I was very happily married. I cried when she gasped my hand for the first time.

Brinly was a total nuniance as a toddler, causing my parents to remark how similar it was to my own toddlerhood. The most surprising thing about it was I got Courtney to agree to have another one and often she would be chasing after Brinly with a big pregnant stomach. She would complain that I did this, it was my genes that made our children so out of control and wild.  
I would often joke “Then why do you let me keep putting babies in your belly?”  
To that she would say “Because I love you, you big insufferable jerk.”  
We eventually settled on three children, two boys and one girl. One of boys was just as bad as me and one of them took after Courtney more. Our boys were named Roy Phillip and our other was named David Harley.

As Brinly grew older,she was my shadow. Even while I worked in the garage,she would help me by handing me the tool I needed. Courtney grumbled “the only daughter I have and she turns out to be daddy’s little girl.” but she didn’t really mind it as Roy was her shadow often reading children’s history books about groundbreaking law cases. David,we had to keep a eye on,because it seemed he had a thing for mischief. Our backs would be turned for a few seconds and there would something broken or otherwise damaged. Often he would face his mother’s wrath,especially when important files of her current cases ended up “accidentally” in the paper shedder or “accidentally” deleted from her work laptop.

Brinly grew older and into a teenager,beautiful as her mother. I was adamant about her not having any boyfriends which caused Courtney to object.  
“Duncan,we were sixteen when we started dating!” She would yell.  
“Yeah and I was a horny little punk who was thinking of ways to get into your pants since I saw you! That’s why she isn’t allowed boyfriends!” I would shout back.

Soon before I knew it,I was preparing to walk my little girl down the aisle.  
I started to cry in front of Courtney while she was fixing my tie.  
“I can’t believe we are letting our little princess go. Where did the time go?” I said,in between my cries  
“Albert loves her,Duncan. He loves her so much and is going to make her happy.” Courtney said to me.  
“Still,Court,I remember when she held my hand for the first time. Felt like just yesterday.” I replied. She hugged me,and guided me to the bridal suite where Brinly was waiting with her bridesmaids and Emma,the mother of her groom. She looked so beautiful and radiant in her dress even with her back to me. She turned around and said “How do I look,daddy?”  
“Beautiful,princess. Just beautiful.” I said,before taking her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t guessed,Albert(Brinly’s groom) is Emma and Noah’s son.  
> Garcia is the name I chose for Courtney’s maiden name hence why Grace is Brinly’s middle name and I chose Montgomery as Duncan’s last name.  
> Birthdays:  
> Brinly is March 3rd as graduations usually happen in June and she was conceived shortly afterwards.  
> Roy’s is May 8th(Roy is the youngest)  
> David’s is October 30th,the day before Halloween.  
> Albert(named after Albert Einstein,of course) is April 3rd,same year as his bride.


End file.
